A way out?
by incarnated-soul
Summary: an isolated, innocent human girl. a power-hungry force of evil.what happens when there worlds crash together? read to find out the rest, and please review.
1. a way out?

"You can't play with us. Do you know why- 'coz you're not good enough and you stink and you're a filthy good for nothing loser!"

"Loser. Loser. Loser," they chanted as they closed in and surrounded her in a messy circle, they clustered around her in a threatening way.

"Stop it," she whimpered helplessly, not knowing what they were going to do to her, _this_ time. She turned her head this way and that way, searching for an escape or at least an ally amongst the bullies, but as she expected, found none.

She didn't know what to do - there were too many of them and only one of her.

When she had had enough, her legs gave way and she dropped helplessly to the ground and sat, hugging her knees and cowering. She didn't consider herself a coward. She had fought back for the first few times but she had tried in vain. Now she knew a losing battle when she saw one and there was nothing she could do about it.

She felt someone poke her and laugh.

Why did they always do this? Why was it her? Did she do something wrong? She couldn't take it. She knew the saying 'sticks and stones...' but it still hurt and plus it wasn't like that was all they did.

"Leave me alone. Please someone help," she whispered sobbing to herself. No one came to help her, they all turned their backs on her.

She felt anger rise in her but was totally helpless. She felt pathetic. She was all alone in this cruel world, a world where no one heard your voice begging for justice.

It was after a few minutes if she hadn't been sobbing so hard, she would have noticed, that the children were all running. For once they weren't running to come and 'get' her, but away from her. They had been very afraid of something. They had all sensed it coming. It had never been a threat before but now it had changed.

As she sat huddled in a corner, she felt the air cold- the atmosphere had changed. She looked up and the first thing that crossed her mind was,_ they're gone, _but why was it so dark?

Then she sensed it too. Unlike the others, she didn't feel the need to run away because she didn't feel afraid at all. It wasn't posing a threat to her, if she wasn't mistaken it was inviting her to join it.

She stood up.

"You helped me. You made them go away." There was no reply but she knew that whatever it was, had heard her.

Then she felt a surge of darkness coming towards her but instead of running, she welcomed it with open arms. When the darkness surrounded her, she embraced it and held it close to her. She felt lost in it.

But she still wasn't afraid. She had found her warmth _in_ the cold and her light in the dark.

To her, the darkness was her only ally, for it had befriended her when she was down.

It gave her strength when she was weak.

So as the darkness enveloped her, she felt happy and willing to go wherever it took her.

To her, it was her way out. It was taking her away from all the torture. Away from the horrible life she led.

And the darkness did take her, to a new life in a new world. A world filled with vengeance, into the world of the night…


	2. It

**Authors note- **This is one of my first fanfics. I wrote the first chapter to see how many people would read and review. I was disappointed that the number was very very low. Anyway thankyou so much to **Earth Dragonette** for reviewing**.** Your review was most flattering.

Well anyway this is the next chapter. I hope more people will read and review it. For all those people who are reading this, thanks( I hope I'm not talking to myself!)I hope this chapter is good. fingers crossed.

Anyways here is the story:

* * *

It smiled.

But the smile was not one of laughter or joy- for it had never known either one. Neither did it hold any signs of gratitude.

It's smile was dripping with malice and it smiled, simply so, because the plan it had ever so cunningly created, had took its first successful step.

It was, not only thoroughly pleased with itself, it also felt as if, it had finally proved itself to be the superior one.

It smelt blood in the air. It could feel the current of power it could posess, if the plan were to be successful. The one other thing that satisfied it most, was that it could actually see victory shimmering close by.

True, it had no feelings such as a human being. But even this, did not stop it being swallowed by its hate and its upmost desire to gain power.

It had been in existence, from ever since night had been created. It had seen the birth of the creatures of night. The ones that called themselves, _the vampyres._ It had been there, it had felt their power and given itself to them. They, like it, liked to live by the dark, and their home was the night. They had_ created_ the world of night, the one they called, _the night world._

It had seen a lot of other things- things which slowly would bring the destruction of the human race- or the worshippers of light, as it liked to call them.

It just loathed the humans, with as much hate it could muster, and tried everything in its power to bring an end to them. The humans who were so insignificant, and yet thought themselves as rulers of life.

It _almost_ pitied them. For they were ignorant to all the life that actually surrounded them. They did not see who was the most superior.

But the one thing that made it despise them to its fullest was the fact, that they lived by day and light and did not acknowledge the darkness that surrounded them.

They did not see the hunger of the night. They did not see_ it's_ desire to kill.

Unlike the humans, _it _worshipped the night.

In the night, it did not have to go lurking around, hidden in shadows. It was not forced to hide itself. In the night, it was free. Free to do as it pleased.

And yet it could not. It was not _fully_ free. It was bound by the light, which at one glance at it , it would have to cower and beg for mercy. It hated the light.

Concealed by its hate, it had began to spin a web. A web, full of lies and malice and desire. It had created a plan. A plan, that it believed would bring it power and suffice its desire to kill the humans. Even though it was wrong, the plan had been made ever so carefully for it had poured all its hate in the plan. It was determined not to lose, this time it would win.

It was so wrapped in its hate, it never saw the truth. It did not want to see the truth. Because deep inside it knew that the truth would kill it.

It was so deeply hidden in shadows, it never saw the good in the world. It was just too lost too be saved.

And now it had layed the first trap of the great plan. It mocked the stupid little human girl, that had actually thought it was her friend. It thought it to be the most outrageous thing , for it had never learned to trust.

It was having doubts about this girl, after all she was only a stupid human- and as the vampyres said all humans were just vermin and a nuiscance to the world.

But, no. It had felt the potential of power in the little girl. She was the best soul for the plan.

Yes, the plan would take a long time but it was ready to be patient. The one thing that would keep it patient would be to just feel the victory and to see the destruction, it would bring.

It would have to start by just killing a few but hopefully if the plan went the right way, it would gain power with each life that was taken. Then it would show the humans, what a massacre _really_ meant.

But now it would wait.


End file.
